


Lavish

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Graduation, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Finger Sucking, Graduation Night, Iwaoi fluff and smut, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, first chapter is just the build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: “I demand a reward, Iwa-chan!” He giggled and pressing his temple to Iwaizumi’s lips. He closed his eyes that the eyelashes fluttered beautifully on his peach cheeks. Iwaizumi couldn’t fight a smile and he did the most softest thing possible that made Oikawa blushed uncontrollably.Oikawa did not expect that.He was expecting Iwaizumi to push him off the table and land with a dramatic thud on the floor while muttering, “Trashykawa!”.But Iwaizumi didn’t.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234
Collections: IwaOi Fic Recs, Iwaoi





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t always that Iwaizumi get to stay in a luxurious hotel. He was aware of Oikawa Tooru’s position as the son of the CEO of a multibillionaire company, his mother’s money-generating interior design company, his sister’s successful business career in the fashion industry (who clearly had been paved by their parents). 

However, Iwaizumi Hajime, the guy whose father was the breadwinner by taking multiple jobs such as salaryman, lorry drivers, promoter, hawker of a takoyaki stall throughout his life to support their family of 4, did not expect the huge gap he and Oikawa held until the night of their graduation in Hotel Lotte, a branch in Japan that his father owned a share in.

“My father invested in their interior designs- which of course mother clearly had a share in, too” The brunette rolled his eyes at that, as if he had been practicing the same line for the past 10 years.

They were walking to their hotel room and Iwaizumi swore every part of the interior was magnificent. From the details of the lamp to the carpet he stepped on, it was everything but shabby. It was lavish to the core.

“Iwa-chan, you’re staying with me!” His mood shifted into a playful child and looped his arms around the annoyed Iwaizumi.

When he noticed Iwaizumi was scowling, Oikawa visibly jutted out his bottom lips and looked up with a pitiful eyes, “Iwaaaaa-chaaaan! We are staying in a hotel together we should at least enjoy ourselves don’t you think? Pleaaaaseeeee”

“Shut up. Trashykawa” Iwaizumi swiped the card over the handle and it beeped with a green light. Oikawa stomped his feet on the royal red carpet and linked his hands to Iwaizumi. Insisting for his attention.

“Besides, why did you choose the Grand Deluxe room when Makki and the others got a Twin Room and Triple Room?” Iwaizumi slung his sling bag over from his shoulders and plopped it to the soft couch. Iwaizumi swore he saw a moment of mischievous glint in Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa hummed in silence, pretended to not hear Iwaizumi’s question.

That’s so obvious. Oikawa clearly wants to have an alone time with Iwaizumi. Why else would he specifically requested and paid extra for this if not for getting that massive ~~dick~~ love. 

Oikawa leaned to the glass-paned window, squealing excitedly as he looked over the bustling city stretching beneath his vision. “Iwa-chaaannnn look!”

“-eh?” Oikawa yelped when he was thrown off the soft mattress. Iwaizumi’s knee was pressing down between his body, radiating his warmth that smells like lemongrass and spiciness. It was Oikawa’s _favourite_ scent.

“Tooru.” Oikawa’s eyes slowly travelled to Iwaizumi’s and they locked eyes for a long time. Oikawa slowly rubbed Iwaizumi’s biceps which was on the both sides of his neck.

“Fuck me.” Oikawa didn’t know what he said just now but he instantly realized he was too aroused at Iwaizumi dominating him.

The next thing he knew, Iwaizumi ravished his pink lips hungrily. Oikawa’s eyes widened when he felt Iwaizumi start sliding his tongue deeper into his, his hands shot up instinctively to push Iwaizumi back.

Iwaizumi’s eyes was sharp. His eyebrows was scrunched softly, the corner of it tinted with pink. He was huffing and white puffs was visible within the small distance when he was trying to catch his breaths. The sheets was dishivelled as his fists gripped hard that his knuckles turned white. Iwaizumi’s lips was parted. There was a glint around his bottom lip as the lights hitting from the window shone on it. His tanned skin was particularly blemished with redness around his ears.

Oikawa could stay like that forever just to stare at Iwaizumi being handsome and aroused. But he shook it off by coughing lightly, “We have to get ready...”

Iwaizumi nodded but made no move, he was still pressing his warm body against Oikawa that it made Oikawa’s heart fizzed with happiness when he thought of it. As much as he wants to kiss Iwaizumi right now, they had to get dressed for their dinner tonight and that meant pushing Iwaizumi off his own.

They took turns to shower and shave in the spacious bathroom. There was a neat lighting fixture around the marble wall and it illuminated the wall beautifully. There was a golden sculpture situated next to the porcelain sink. Iwaizumi was a bit scared that he might broke something from the sink so he was extremely careful when he was shaving earlier.

The mirror was huge and covered most of the wall, almost like an exaggerated vanity space. Iwaizumi smirked to himself when he realised this was Oikawa’s mother proposal.

Like mother, like son. Indeed.

Iwaizumi tapped his phone screen and start playing House of Cards by BTS. Iwaizumi is not into boybands but Oikawa just had to play that when he was riding Iwaizumi sensually last month at his house. Ever since then, Iwaizumi was stuck on this unnecessarily sexual song and he enjoyed it.

The towel was draped around his waist but enough pelvic bone jutted out through the exposed skin. Wet drips of water trailed down his pectorals and through the surface of his hard abdomens. If Iwaizumi have to be honest to himself, he’s extremely hot like this.

Suddenly, a sliding sound of a screen window shook Iwaizumi and revealed a jaw-dropped Oikawa at the frame. He was gawking at the marvellous sight before him. Iwaizumi grumbled in annoyance and paused his music.

“.......”

“...........”

 _‘I want to lick your nipples to your abs and your pelvic bone and then dip my head into your cock as I choke on it. Maybe you could grip on the sink and watch your expressions on the mirror as you come undone too???? Hahahahahaha jk unless?????’_ was what Oikawa wanted to spell out to Iwaizumi but instead he entered the bathtub and pulled the curtains around.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows at his odd behavior. Usually, Oikawa would retort something ridiculous just to irritate Iwaizumi but him doing something sensible by minding his own business was..... odd.

Iwaizumi shrugged it off and began drying his hair before stepping out of the bath through the door on his right side. The screen window to the left from where Oikawa entered was left open to ensure the steam from the bathroom was cleared.... and for Oikawa to ventilate.

The shower earlier was boiling hot as he was trying to not shiver from the coldness of the room. Iwaizumi slipped into his grey slacks and black sleeved shirt which was tailored. The Armani belt was slithered around his strong waist and he buckled the metal easily. The particular belt he wore was not the usual belt he wore in his school uniform and it was slightly heavy and shiny. 

It made him felt conscious and proud of how he was quite polished now. He fixed his undershirt and looked tentatively at the mirror. His hands reached for the Fahrenheit cologne bottle displayed on the glass table and sprayed some on his wrists, chest, neck, lower jaw and his inner elbow.

Once he placed it back, Iwaizumi pulled the Burberry suit over his strong arms, he stretched the sleeve cuffs by half an inch to expose it at his wrist area. He read it somewhere that it was necessary to ensure he looked neat and elegant. The silky red tie was tied easily but he opened it again to perfect the dimples.

As he struggles to slip it, the tie was pulled by a force enough to make him tilt his head. Oikawa gripped it and situated himself between Iwaizumi’s thighs and start threading it with his ties gracefully. He was doing it in a rather slow pace while humming a familiar melody.

Iwaizumi honestly didn’t mind Oikawa helping him with the ties. For _kami’s_ sake, Iwaizumi have no problems with it as he finds it a rather domestic routine. But, Iwaizumi finds himself harshly refraining when Oikawa is tying it while having only towels draping around his waist. 

His hair was still damp, some perspiration beads formed on his forehead that it travelled down to his chiselled jaw through his smooth skin. Iwaizumi visibly licked his lips and averted his gaze.

To make things worse, Oikawa start sliding his feet into Iwaizumi’s calf. Iwaizumi was sensitive around that area and it took every strength to not pin him against the mirror and making him sit on the glass table while furiously making out with him. 

With the close proximity of their faces, Oikawa slowly leaned until their noses was touching. “Alright, done.” Oikawa exlaimed loudly and smoothed Iwaizumi’s shirt after tucking the last round of it. Oikawa grinned cheekily and his hands cupped Iwaizumi’s face lovingly.

His hands was warm and Iwaizumi loved the sensation.

“I demand a reward, Iwa-chan!” He giggled and pressing his temple to Iwaizumi’s lips.

He closed his eyes until that his eyelashes fluttered beautifully on his peach cheeks. Iwaizumi couldn’t fight a smile and he did the most softest thing possible that made Oikawa blushed uncontrollably. 

Oikawa did not expect _that_.

He was expecting Iwaizumi to push him off the table and land with a dramatic thud on the floor while Hajime muttering, “Trashykawa!”.

But Iwaizumi didn’t. 

Instead, he leaned close and pressed a kiss on his temple while his fingers caressed Oikawa’s cheek.

”What a good husband,” Iwaizumi whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hajime~”, he smiled. Some of the salivas dribbled down messily from the corner of his lips, his tousled hair now messy creating a total fucked out look. Iwaizumi almost laughed at his expression.
> 
> They haven’t even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys! There will be Part 2 :) I hope you guys would love this mwah

Has anyone ever told you that life’s a game and Oikawa Tooru is winning it? 

No?

Well, that’s exactly what happened the instant the 3rd years batch of Aoba Johsai High School entered the reputed Sapphire Ballroom of Lotte Hotel. The scintillating chandelier attached on the ceiling exudes a charming paint within the room. They almost felt like a peasant given a glimpse of the riches’ life. 

Makki and Mattsun was specifically stunned because they weren’t aware that Oikawa was _THIS_ wealthy. They also didn’t expect numerous prestigious and tycoons would be present that time. It was only after they inquired the waiters do they learn that it was a joint event of Seijoh’s graduation and Oikawa’s coming of age party.

As a matter of fact, the students’ parents who attended had no complaints because their annual salary could probably only afford a single napkin of the table set. In short, they should just heed whatever this luxurious event is or whoever Oikawa Tooru is. So, no complaints.

The foods catered was tantalising with wide array of worldwide cuisines like Italian, French and Indian. The queue never once stopped as people keep on refilling their plates, tasting different meals to satisfy their curious tastebuds. After all, it’s 100% sponsored by the notorious Lotte Hotel and it’s their right to savour whatever they were served.

Oikawa, on the other hand was in a foul mood.

He was standing close to the crowds of CEOs his father had introduced him to in an exhilarating manner. His gaze was wavering and unfocused to the distance as the old men exchanged inside jokes between them. He laughed every now and then but his pair of brown eyes was shifted uncomfortably around the vicinity.

Searching for Iwaizumi Hajime’s.

Oikawa was still flustered from the previous act of Iwaizumi’s unexpected advance. _“What a good husband.”,_ Iwaizumi had said. With that, tinges of pink creeped up to his face and he coughed. His father was the first one to notice the teenager’s discomfort and tried to reason with him.

“Ah~ Tooru, it must have been quite hard to handle two different circles huh? You should also speak with your friends.”, He smiled. It was a tight and forced one.

Oikawa smirked at the challenging man and coyly replied, “That’s right, Father. It’s my graduation night after all~ Then, excuse me, Gentlemen.” 

The unsuspecting corporate nodded politely and continued their conversation.

The smile on his father’s face was wiped off completely, replaced with a scowl instead. He watched as his son’s figure begin to melt into the amidst of teenagers and returned to the CEO talk instead where they were discussing their profits, sales and future stocks. 

Oikawa found Iwaizumi leaning against the marble wall with a stern face. He noticed that Iwaizumi was clenching his fist and huffing irritatedly. Oikawa’s pair of warm brown eyes travelled to his exposed throat, his fit chest, his BULGED CROTCH?

Oikawa gulped, tasting a small hint of liquor in his saliva and stare with wide eyes back at his boyfriend.

“???”

“........”, Iwaizumi grumbled and brought him to their assigned table. He saw Iwaizumi had readily took the scrumptious lasagna and sweet chocolate cake on their plates and Oikawa momentarily forgotten of Iwaizumi’s boner. 

With a small ‘Itadakimasu’, Oikawa digged in. His face was gleaming with joy as he the foods melted in his mouth.

Iwaizumi stared and fiddled with the wine glass in his hands as Oikawa practically munched on the still steaming mozarella cheese and tomatoes. His other free hand only patted the napkin to some spots of sauce around his lips.

Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi’s behaviour and began to beseech him with a cheerful manner. His mood was a far cry from when he was around the businessmen.

“Soooo, Iwa-chan :> What’s wrong hm?”, his soft voice initiated the conversation.

Iwaizumi was silent. He bit his lip and downed the cocktail in one go and turned to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi looked gorgeous like this. His face flustered, the tip of his ears flushed just like the incoming colours on his cheeks. His ties a bit undone and the jet black shirt tight against his pectorals, flaunting the deep muscle of his chest.

_Holy shit. This is not the place to get horny Oikawa!_

Oikawa pretended to not drink in the delicious sight next to him and start tapping his fingers on the table. Humming with the Waltz that was played by the orchestra instead.

Iwaizumi was pissed. A few minutes later, nobody in the room noticed that they had gone missing.

They managed to evade from most people along the way to the lavatory. Bowing down or quickened their steps when they encountered people at the hallways. 

When they entered where the music was no longer audible and rather muffled, Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa into the last stall forcefully. His agile hands not forgetting to lock the door too.

“OUCH! IWA-CHAN SO MEAN”, He pulled his reddening wrist and frowned, tears threatening to fall.

He wasn’t being dramatic. It really hurts! The strength Iwaizumi had exerted was the usual strength when he was receiving a ball. (no pun intended) in the volleyball court, both during practice and tournament.

Before he could complain more, Oikawa was stunned by the overpowering aura emanated from the man before him. Iwaizumi was smirking and standing close to his own.

For a moment, Oikawa’s heart pounded violently against his ribcage, causing his vision to be blurred. Oikawa blinked twice and placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s sturdy shoulder.

He noticed the man had him trapped between his arms and breathed heavily. 

_Kami_ , why is it Iwaizumi so aroused?

It was all so quick because Iwaizumi had unbuckled Oikawa’s belt and turned him around with a thud against the door. Oikawa was pretty sure it was loud enough to be heard from the passerby.

Iwaizumi plunged his long fingers into Oikawa’s warm cavern and rubbed against the delicious tongue. Oikawa was like a hungry beast, salivating and lusting from the sweet treat of Iwaizumi’s dexterous finger.

Oikawa instinctively wrapped his lips around the two fingers and dipped his head low until the upper lip was pushed past Iwaizumi’s knuckles. He repeated the motion with a slower pace as his eyes travelled to Iwaizumi’s dark ones. The lubricated fingers started to produce obscene sounds when Oikawa bobbed his head and closed his long curtain of eyelashes with a flutter.

“That’s enough.”, Iwaizumi demanded and brought the well-lubricated fingers and fondled his entrance. Oikawa’s thighs quivered and it elicited a small moan from his tightened throat.

“Hajime~”, he smiled. Some of the salivas dribbled down messily from the corner of his lips, his tousled hair now messy creating a total fucked out look. Iwaizumi almost laughed at his expression.

They haven’t even started.

“Shhh did you know? I couldn’t eat anything because I saw how tight those pants were.”, his ass cheeks was spread apart and the two wet fingers easily slipped in. His other hand squeezed it real hard until Oikawa sobbed into his elbow which was held against the timber doors.

“You know how it goes right?”, Iwaizumi chatted him again. Adding the third finger into it and fingered him rather slowly. Oikawa twisted his head back to see Iwaizumi staring back at him ravenously. Iwaizumi’s hands trailed his sensitive neck, massaged his throat in a lulling coaxing manner and finally it gripped him hard at the jaw. 

He leaned in to Oikawa and whispered low, with those seductive velvety voice of his, “Bad boys gets punished.”

Oikawa trembled against Iwaizumi’s embrace. His nails scratching pitifully against the material of the door. It was all too delectable and he was biting his swollen lips. He felt so helpless that it turned him on. 

The light of the stall was dim and the gleaming marble wall was casting a rather sensual look from where they stood. It was almost as if the purpose for people to do their business in this space was to do it graciously. 

Oikawa’s jaw was numb by Iwaizumi’s harsh ministrations and slowly, but skillfully Oikawa slid out his tongue. Inviting Iwaizumi to taste it as the muscle danced, wetting his bottom lips with spit. 

The action earned him a low groan and a halt from the steady fingering earlier. Oikawa grinds against Iwaizumi’s bulge and he realized the tent was getting bigger. Their tongue was sliding against each other, nipping and sucking uncontrollably while heads filled with stars.

Iwaizumi unzipped his pants but Oikawa sensed no movement afterwards. He temporarily unlatched himself from the sloppy makeout and eyed downwards. Biting his lip, he dived down and sucked Iwaizumi’s dick enthusiastically. 

The sounds that spilled out of Oikawa’s lips was filthy. He hummed a Waltz as his agile wrist flicked rapidly around his base to the shaft. A tiny slap landed on his cheeks by the fully awakened length where Oikawa winced but secretly enjoyed. He’s lewd.

Iwaizumi’s fingers which were buried into Oikawa’s curls tightened and before he could come, he brought Oikawa upwards again.

“F-faster Hajime. We-“, The words were cut off with a sudden thrust. Oikawa swore he saw his life flashed before him just now. Adjusting to the intrusive size, he nodded once he exhaled low. Giving permission for Iwaizumi to commence his fucking.

Oikawa’s pulse was racing as Iwaizumi rocked into him steadily at first. Building up the familiar heat from his stomach and he shuts off his eyes. He prefer to enjoy every tiny sensation of the stretch of his rims and the abandoned hard-on at his front. Torturing himself at that.

Iwaizumi bit into his clothed shoulder as the spasm electrified their connected bodies. Oikawa’s body bounced into Iwaizumi’s when his cock twitched multiple times, splattering white liquids all over. Iwaizumi’s knees buckled as his shaft was buried deep inside. Oikawa came with a gasp and he clutched dearly into Iwaizumi strong thighs.

After a long while of them staying in that position, Iwaizumi start to kiss Oikawa gently but firmly. The type of kiss to assure that everything is gonna be okay. The type of kiss which always managed to calm Oikawa down.

Iwaizumi tucked a stray hair behind Oikawa’s ears and kissed his damp forehead. Oikawa couldn’t fight a smile and brought Iwaizumi’s hands into his lips, kissing it and praising it at the same time.

They entered the lively ballroom again swiftly without evoking any suspicion. They acted naturally, interacted accordingly and enjoyed themselves to the fullest. It was as if the quickie in the bathroom didn’t even happen. The only difference was that Iwaizumi was no longer annoyed and he was genuinely more relaxed around their friends.

It wasn’t long before the custom photographer announced for their graduation night photos. Every youngsters flocked to the stage with a laughter, happy chants and giggles as they collectively arranged themselves. The young ladies elegantly posed, the gentlemen puffed out their chest proudly and then there’s the prominent Oikawa in the middle.

Oikawa slipped his hands into Iwaizumi’s and threw a shy smile at him. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and smirked, squeezing their hands together.

_**CLICK!** _

“Alright everyone! Excellent. Next shot is Freestyle!”

The crowds were in chaos. Some of them were embarassed of their poses, others were off guard of the unexpected request and some were readily posing in their strange and questionable style. 

_**1 2 3** _

A flash of light blinded Iwaizumi for a mere 5 seconds as he felt Oikawa’s arms looped around his neck.

“Iwaizumiiiii”, He grinned like an idiot as he smiled for the camera.

Iwaizumi’s eyes was as wide as a saucer as he threw an amused look at Oikawa. Even if Iwaizumi was about to question Oikawa, he couldn’t resist the amusement laced in his voice. After a while, they just laughed merrily.

The clinking of silverwares and the noise of people chattering along with the tune of jazz music was the euphony of the night. The rhythm of the orchestra complemented the dazzling graduation night in the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about Part 3? ;)


End file.
